The Chronicles of Ray-Nui: Critical Mission
Critical Mission is a transcript of the second season of The Chronicles of Ray-Nui, depicting the resistance against Teridax in the Matoran universe and the events of the Skrall War. Story The Kanohi Ignika, mask of life, is seen landing on Bara Magna following its ejection from the Matoran universe. ---- The scene then changes to a view of Raanu announcing the start of an arena match. RAANU: A match is going to begin. Now come the fighters, Agnerix and Strakk. Agnerix and Strakk are shown in the arena. RAANU: The winner will obtain the loser's shield. Now, fight! ---- The Ignika lifts into the air and creates a body, the mask remaining on the being's head. The being begins walking, and nearly steps on a Scarabax. ???: Don't be afraid, little friend. I'm not going to hurt you. The Scarabax climbs up his arm and onto his mask. ???: Oh, it's the mask. It makes you curious, eh? It touches the mask and transforms into a shield that fits into the being's hand. A vehicle approaches, Macom inside it. MACOM: Who are you? Come on, answer! ???: I'm looking for the closest city. Do you know where it is? MACOM: Vulcanus is the closest. If you want, I can take you there. My name is Macom. ???: I am Mata Nui. ---- In the arena, the two Glatorian charge at one another. Their weapons meet. Strakk spins around and delivers a kick, knocking Agnerix over. Agnerix, however, reaches up with his weapon and disarms Strakk, then kicks back. AGNERIX: Surrender. STRAKK: Okay, I surrender. Agnerix turns his back and begins walking away. Strakk picks up his ice axe and throws it at him, hitting Agnerix square in the chest. Mata Nui is in the crowd next to Raanu. MATA NUI: That's cheating. Can't they stop him? RAANU: Glatorian are very strong. If we came close, he'd kill us. Mata Nui jumps down into the arena and punches Strakk. MATA NUI: He won. Now leave. STRAKK: Fine. I'll go. Strakk stands up and leaves. Agnerix approaches him. AGNERIX: Thanks, stranger. I owe you one. ---- Minutes later, Agnerix and Mata Nui are walking away together. AGNERIX: Thank you for today, stranger, but I don't believe I've introduced myself. The name's Agnerix. MATA NUI: And I'm Mata Nui. AGNERIX: Mata Nui? But how? You're supposed to be in the Matoran universe! MATA NUI: The demon Makuta Teridax took my realm from me and banished me in the mask of life. Then the mask gave me a new body, but how do you know this? AGNERIX: Some time ago, my city, Ray-Nui, had to be destroyed to save my people. They all thought I'd died, but in fact I made a dimensional gate, which brought me here. I tried to return, but something is blocking my powers. ---- In the Matoran universe, Teridax is talking to Agnerix. TERIDAX: You know, Gorast, I made a mistake in exiling Mata Nui with the Ignika. I must go to where he is and kill him. GORAST: Do you want me to control the body of the Great Spirit while you're gone? TERIDAX: Of course, but first, I must look for something else. A Kanohi. ---- On War-Nui, Helryx and Niverix are talking. HELRYX: We need to be more secure. We can't let Teridax control us like puppets. NIVERIX: Our only hope would be to use the Kanohi Kermix, which Agnerix bore. May he rest in peace. HELRYX: Agnerix isn't dead. Some time ago, I sent a group of agents to investigate the remains of Ray-Nui, who found something like a black hole. They studied it and tried to find traces of Agnerix's dead body, but couldn't. Now I think he went into the portal. Teridax appears. The two beings turn to face him. TERIDAX: Come, come, come. The leader of the Order of Mata Nui and the ruler of War-Nui. What do they plan to do, overthrow me? They will do no such thing. NIVERIX: I'd recognize that voice anywhere, Teridax. Why are you here? TERIDAX: I just want the Kanohi Kermix. Give it to me. Helryx and Niverix come closer to one another, speaking in whispers. NIVERIX: If Teridax takes the mask, his soul could be purified. Let him take it. They turn to face Teridax again. NIVERIX: Very well, take it. Niverix extends his hand and the Kanohi materializes in it. NIVERIX: Here it is. TERIDAX: Perfect. But first, I'll deactivate its purification capabilities. Teridax takes the mask and puts it on. He creates a ball of energy in his hand that hits the two other beings. TERIDAX: My next destination is Bara Magna. I'll go through the portal on Ray-Nui. ---- Bara Magna. MATA NUI: Then how do we go back? AGNERIX: The only way to do that would be to find who or what is blocking my powers. If I get them back, we'd return and defeat Teridax so you can get your body back. KIINA: Another crazy person! That's just the thing. Please, there aren't any other worlds. Kiina enters. AGNERIX: Kiina, behave and don't be rude. There are other worlds; Mata Nui and I are living proof of that. KIINA: I'm Kiina, one of the better Glatorian. You must be new around here. MATA NUI: We'd better find what's blocking your powers, Agnerix. ---- Mata Nui, Kiina, and Agnerix are in the Thornatus vehicle, driving through the wastelands. ---- Teridax appears on Ray-Nui. TERIDAX: It's time to go to Bara Magna. A vortex of energy is seen, which Teridax enters. ---- On Bara Magna, Mata Nui, Kiina, and Agnerix are lying down on what appear to be beds. MATA NUI: Where am I? Tritus approaches. TRITUS: Oh, you're awake. When we found you, we thought you were dead. MATA NUI: Where am I? TRITUS: You're in Iconox, the village of the Ice Tribe. You had an accident—a Skopio attacked you. Don't worry about your friends; they're fine. ---- Elsewhere on Bara Magna, Teridax arrives. TERIDAX: I've arrived. Now I must begin looking for the mask. I think it's in that direction. He points forward. ---- War-Nui. NIVERIX: I can't let Teridax get away with this, so I must go through the portal to Bara Magna. HELRYX: You're crazy! And if you're gone, who'll protect them all from Gorast? NIVERIX: I have a plan. A plan that's worth a try. Later, Niverix is talking to Toa Naku. NIVERIX: Toa Naku? NAKU: Niverix? NIVERIX: Would you be willing to exchange your body with that of another being, for the good of the universe? NAKU: I would, but who would I exchange it with? NIVERIX: With someone very powerful currently imprisoned on an island. His wisdom would help us greatly. Now it is time to go to him. NAKU: Could you tell me his name? NIVERIX: His name is Tren Krom. ---- Tren Krom's island. NIVERIX: His cave is very dark, and when you face him, he will paralyze you. TREN KROM: What do you want here? To die, perhaps? NIVERIX: No, we just came to give you a proposal. TREN KROM: And what would that be? NAKU: We offer you freedom in exchange from your help. TREN KROM: How are you going to free me from this island? Perhaps you could give me a new body? NIVERIX: This good Toa, who wants to serve the good of all, accepts. TREN KROM: Very well. You, Toa, will remain here. NAKU: I accept. Let us switch bodies. TREN KROM: Good. It's time. Tren Krom's energies enter Naku's body. NIVERIX: What you're going to do in exchange for your freedom is keep this universe peaceful while I go to save Mata Nui and bring him back here. ---- War-Nui. Tren Krom, Niverix, and Helryx have gathered. NIVERIX: We've arrived, Tren Krom. You and Toa Helryx will keep the universe peaceful. Goodbye, until I return. TREN KROM: Okay. NIVERIX: Now I will go to Bara Magna. ---- In Iconox, the three companions are sitting in a Thornatus, being farewelled by an Agori. AGORI: Are you sure you don't need anything else? AGNERIX: No, it was good enough to come here before the tournament. The upgrade to my armor should give me an advantage. KIINA: I still don't see what got improved. MATA NUI: You're just jealous for not getting new armor like the two of us. Agnerix closes the top of the Thornatus. The vehicle speeds away. AGORI: Goodbye! ---- Roxtus. Teridax is meeting with a Skrall. TERIDAX: Let the Glatorian in. SKRALL: Yes, my lord. The Skrall exits, returning with the traitor. GLATORIAN: Teridax, new leader of the Skrall, I have come to offer you a bargain. The Skrall may yet unite with the Bone Hunters to gain control of Bara Magna. TERIDAX: Good, spy. You can tell me all about the Glatorian's movements in order to help us dominate Bara Magna. ---- Outside of Atero, Niverix appears, only to be suddenly approached and nearly run over by Agnerix's Thornatus. NIVERIX: By the Great Beings, you nearly killed me! Be more careful, eh? AGNERIX: You're Niverix! Brother, we need to leave here and go to the Matoran universe. I can't do it myself because my powers have been blocked. Niverix stands back up. NIVERIX: And Mata Nui? Where is the Ignika? MATA NUI: Here I am. I'm Mata Nui. The mask gave me a new body. AGNERIX: Try to transport us back. NIVERIX: Okay. A few seconds later... MATA NUI: Nothing's happened yet. NIVERIX: I think my powers have gone! AGNERIX: So how will we go back now? KIINA: I don't know. Why don't we discuss this later? Will you come with us, Niverix? Niverix shrugs and boards the vehicle. NIVERIX: I'm ready; let's go. The Thornatus begins to drive away. Niverix falls off. NIVERIX: Ouch, that hurts! ---- Atero. Raanu is seen with several other Glatorian and Agori in the stands. RAANU: The first battle will be between Agnerix and Tirius. Begin! Agnerix and Tirius are shown in the arena. AGNERIX: Good luck. Tirius fires a Thornax, but Agnerix dodges it. Agnerix strikes only for the blow to be blocked, and throws his weapon only for it to be deflected. TIRIUS: That was close. Tirius screams as Agnerix punches him. His weapons fall to the ground as he falls. AGNERIX: Surrender. TIRIUS: Okay. You win. Tirius walks off in defeat. RAANU: And now Tarix and Gresh will fight in the arena. Tarix and Gresh enter the arena. Gresh rushes at Tarix, cleaving his Thornax launcher in half and relieving him of his dagger. GRESH: Surrender. You're defenseless. TARIX: Yes, I surrender. Tarix leaves. RAANU: And now, the finale: Agnerix versus Gresh! Agnerix enters the arena. Metus arrives at the gates. METUS: HELP! AGNERIX: Metus! What's going on? METUS: By the Great Beings, I bring news! Iconox has been destroyed! GRESH: Is everyone dead? METUS: Sadly, yes. GRESH: That accursed Tuma! METUS: Tuma wasn't there. It was another warrior, one that the Skrall called Teridax. MATA NUI: That ruffian is here! That's just the thing... NIVERIX: I knew he was here. That's why I came. We need to beat the Skrall before they destroy everything! KIINA: We need to unite all the Glatorian to launch a counterattack. ---- Vulcanus. Kiina is talking to the two Fire Tribe Glatorian. KIINA: What do you say? BOTH: We accept. ---- Tesara. Gresh is talking to Vastus. GRESH: Will you help us? VASTUS: Yes, if it's for our home. ---- And so, the best Glatorian from the tribes united, but Teridax was still unaware. The Glatorian are standing in a semicircle around Agnerix. MATA NUI: We must defeat the Skrall. Then you will regain your powers. AGNERIX: The most ironic thing about this is that we will all dispose of Teridax at the same time. ALL: YES! ---- War-Nui. Tangelek and Helryx are standing around the limp form of a Makuta. TANGELEK: When will he arrive? HELRYX: I don't know. Tren Krom left hours ago. TANGELEK: And him? HELRYX: I think Tren Krom saved this Makuta so we could help him. Tren Krom reappears. TREN KROM: I'm back. Excuse me. He steps towards the Makuta. TREN KROM: Wake up! You've rested enough. The Makuta awakes. MAKUTA: Where am I? I remember being in Karda Nui. We were fighting against the Toa, and then began— TREN KROM: The storm. You were about to die when I brought you here. MAKUTA: Why did you save me? I didn't have anything left! TREN KROM: That wasn't your destiny, Zactron, nor was it that of your companions. Teridax betrayed you. ZACTRON: He betrayed us, Gorast too. I will have my revenge. TREN KROM: That is why I saved you. Will you help me overthrow Teridax? We'd better go to where he is. ZACTRON: And where is this place? TREN KROM: Far below Metru Nui. You had better teleport us there; it's the only way. Tangelek, give me the mask. TANGELEK: Okay. Tangelek reaches for Zactron's Jutlin and hands it to the Makuta. ZACTRON: I'm ready. ---- Hours later, Tren Krom is explaining the mission to Zactron. TREN KROM: I've just received word from Helryx. Teridax went to kill Mata Nui. He left Gorast in charge; we'd better overthrow her in order to regain control of the Matoran universe. ZACTRON: Good. When do we begin? TREN KROM: Soon... ---- Roxtus. The Skrall army has prepared for battle. Explosions are seen around the edge of the base. STRONIUS: They've entered the base, my lord. TERIDAX: Good. Prepare for battle. The Glatorian army approaches. NIVERIX: So the rumors are true, Teridax. They made you leader of the Skrall. TERIDAX: You're right, I had to have the strongest army at my disposal. MATA NUI: It's been some time since I last saw you, brother. I had better tell you that your plan was very good, but we will win. TERIDAX: Yes, I supposed so. The Ignika made you a body, and you have come for me—only to die. AGNERIX: We've beaten you before. Are you ready, Gresh? GRESH: Of course. Get ready for heads to roll. TERIDAX: I'll take care of the yellow one. Skrall, you get rid of the rest. STRONIUS: Yes, my lord. The Skrall charge at the Glatorian lines. ---- Tren Krom and Zactron arrive in the core processor. TREN KROM: I haven't been here in more than a hundred thousand years. It hasn't changed at all. There's no one here. How strange... Gorast appears. GORAST: I have visitors, I see. It's been some time since I last saw you... Zactron. ZACTRON: Traitor! You let them all die! GORAST: Then what are you doing here if all of them died? ZACTRON: Stop your little games. I'll kill you. Zactron rushes at her, but Gorast blocks his first strike, the force of the deflection knocking him back. GORAST: I also have some entertainment for you, Tren Krom. Gorast creates a Rahkshi from thin air, but Tren Krom fires a Nynrah Ghost blaster at it, disabling it. TREN KROM: Now it's my turn. He flies to Gorast and begins to engage her in battle. She blocks the first blow, but he spins around and penetrates her defenses, sending her flying backwards. Zactron jumps at her and slices downward, cutting her open. Antidermis begins to leak out. GORAST: You don't seriously think you've beaten me, do you? ZACTRON: We're certain. She disappears. TREN KROM: Where did she go? Is she gone? ZACTRON: No, I still feel her presence. Another Rahkshi appears, and Zactron proceeds to cut it in half. TREN KROM: You're good at hand-to-hand combat. A beam of energy comes out of nowhere and hits Zactron. Tren Krom looks in the direction the blast came. TREN KROM: You! GORAST: You can't kill me so easily. Tren Krom fires his Nynrah Ghost blaster, knocking her arm off. As her antidermis billows away, he turns back to Zactron. TREN KROM: Zactron, are you all right? ZACTRON: Yes. It's over. TREN KROM: I'm leaving my body, so take care of it. ZACTRON: Yes. Don't worry. Tren Krom's spirit leaves his body and enters the core processor, becoming the controller of the Great Spirit robot. TREN KROM: And now we wait. Now that Tren Krom was in control, he eliminated all of Teridax's servants, and let all the others know that all was well. ---- Roxtus. Mata Nui and Teridax are face-to-face with one another. MATA NUI: The one mistake in your plan was to send me to Bara Magna in the Kanohi Ignika. TERIDAX: But now I have no more compassion. Now I will finish you like I should have. Teridax rushes at his foe. Mata Nui blocks, but is knocked backwards. MATA NUI: I must admit that I've never fought for my life before. He stands. MATA NUI: You destroyed my shield, but I will make it into a sword. The remnant of the shield extends into a long staff. He moves against Teridax, but is blocked again. TERIDAX: You can't beat me! MATA NUI: Don't rely on it. Two Skrall approach Teridax. BOTH: My lord? TERIDAX: You already won? Those weaklings. We leave for the Valley of the Maze. STRONIUS: Yes, my lord. Teridax turns back to Mata Nui. TERIDAX: Come to the Valley of the Maze. There we will fight to the death! Teridax launches an energy blast at Mata Nui. TERIDAX: I'll see you later, Mata Nui. He teleports away with the Skrall. MATA NUI: I failed. I'm weak... Agerix and Niverix approach. BOTH: Mata Nui! AGNERIX: What happened to Teridax? MATA NUI: He escaped to the Valley of the Maze. He plans to take control of Bara Magna. NIVERIX: Then we must go after him. AGNERIX: Good luck to us all. They leave on the Thornatus, headed for the Valley. ---- The Valley of the Maze. Agnerix, Niverix, and Mata Nui are confronting Teridax and his armies. TERIDAX: How good that you've arrived. AGNERIX: Yes, to destroy you. TERIDAX: I present to you the Element Lords. NIVERIX: We will win all the same. STRONIUS: We outnumber you. We will win easily. TERIDAX: Now you will see what I am capable of! Teridax creates a ball of energy around himself. NIVERIX: Now it will be harder to beat them. The ball of energy disappears. Teridax is shown transformed, with new Skrall armor and weapons. TERIDAX: Now I am stronger than ever before! He launches an energy blast, but it is blocked by Niverix's shield. NIVERIX: I feel like my powers have returned! He shoots a burst of fire energy at the Skrall leader, though Teridax seems unharmed. He charges at Agnerix, stabbing down with his scorpion tail, but the blow is blocked. AGNERIX: I thought you were better than this. My powers have returned—they are flowing through me—and now, Teridax, I will destroy you once and for all! Agnerix shoots an energy blast at Teridax. The Makuta screams, but is silenced moments later as he is ripped apart by the explosion. AGNERIX: To the rest of you: we will crush you with our gravity powers! The Element Lord of fire is crushed into a small ball. AGNERIX: Now you. The same happens to the Element Lord of water. AGNERIX: And, finally, you! Sormex screams as he is crushed. NIVERIX: At last, it's over. MATA NUI: Now I will do my part. Take care of the Kanohi Ignika for me. Mata Nui releases his powers; his body turns to ashes. The pieces of the prototype robot assemble themselves. MATA NUI: It is time. Tren Krom is seen in his robotic body. TREN KROM: The moment has come. Tren Krom flies from Aqua Magna to Bara Magna, where he meets with Mata Nui. TREN KROM: I am here, Mata Nui. Now we will re-form Spherus Magna. They join powers. Beams of energy shoot out to Aqua Magna and Bota Magna, drawing the moons in towards the planet. What once seemed difficult to achieve was done. All the heroes' sacrifices were not in vain; they were to protect all the inhabitants of the restored world, Spherus Magna. Characters